La liste de Janus
by camidrena
Summary: slash Charlie/Colby et un peu Colby/Dwain, centré sur Colby. l'histoire de Colby, Dwain, sa trahison, l'infiltration et les sentiments de Colby, ceux de Don quand il l'a arrêté...


**Partie 1 : La liste de Janus.**

Charlie regarda la tasse cassé qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il allait devoir la rembourser au FBI. Mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis à cet instant précis. Il s'était tellement battu pour trouver cette liste de Janus… Il avait été si heureux quand la voix de l'agent britannique avait commencé à énoncer les noms des agents doubles. Puis il avait entendu le sien. La stupeur, les muscles de sa main avait lâché et la tasse et son contenu avait fini sur le sol. Mais Charlie s'en fichait, il n'arrivait juste pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Colby, son Colby, il avait trahit son pays.

Amita l'appela une seconde fois, il releva la tête. « J'ai prévenu Don. J'arrive pas à y croire. Ca va Charlie ? »

Charlie avait déjà rebaissé les yeux posés sur la tasse, brisée par terre. A cet instant, c'était à ça que son cœur ressemblait : des morceaux éparpillés, qu'il allait devoir recoller.

Amita ne savait pas quoi faire, elle avait détesté l'agent fédéral pour lui avoir volé l'amour de Charlie. Puis elle s'était rendu compte de quel homme il était, pourquoi le mathématicien avait été attiré par lui et elle l'avait accepté. Il était même devenu ami, enfin il était son ami à elle. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à couvrir ses rendez vous avec Charlie. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il est pu faire ça. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, et elle n'en avait pas besoin. Charlie avait besoin d'aide, de son aide à elle.

Don pilla quand la voiture devant lui s'arrêta au feu. Il ne l'avait même pas vu ce feu, alors qu'il illuminait la nuit. Le coup de téléphone d'Amita l'avait retourné, mais il devait se ressaisir. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu que l'un de ses hommes travaillait contre lui. Il avait pourtant eu des signes, Colby avait couvert Dwain Carter. La voiture devant repartait, il accéléra. La vie de deux femmes était en danger, dont celle de Megan. Don ne pouvait pas croire Colby capable de faire du mal à sa collègue mais l'ancien militaire s'était révélé différend ce qu'il aurait cru. Don s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir vu venir, mais il en voulait encore plus à Colby pour l'avoir trahit.

David marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre à Don. Il espérait se réveiller au milieu d'un cauchemar. Son esprit mit du temps à enregistrer l'information, son coéquipier était un traitre. Son pied enfonça l'accélérateur, il devait vérifier ça par lui-même. Pourquoi est qu'il n'avait rien vu ? Il se posa cette question en boucle jusqu'à qu'il arrive à la planque.

Colby était en train de faire sortir leur témoin par derrière, Don l'avait déjà rattrapé. Les deux mains sur son arme, David se dit que ça serait tellement simple de tirer. Il le voulait, pour faire sortir toute cette colère qu'il avait au fond de lui, pour punir l'homme qui s'était dit son ami. Il aurait pu le faire son le tuer, facilement. Mais il ne le fit pas, il voulait le voir en prison et pas libre à cause d'une erreur lors de son arrestation. Don lui passait les menottes, Colby n'existait plus pour lui. Maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'un traitre.

Don et David se regardèrent. Ils pensaient la même chose : Avaient-ils jamais vraiment connu Colby Granger ?

**Partie 2 : Colby.**

Enfermer dans sa cellule de cinq mètres sur quatre, Colby laissa son esprit s'évader. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre occupation possible. Son arrestation remontait à deux semaines maintenant, et depuis il était là. Enfin, son corps l'était parce que son esprit partait souvent en vadrouille.

Il repensa à beaucoup de chose, à ce que sa vie avait été surtout. Et à son arrestation aussi. Il avait risqué la vie de Megan, il en était conscient mais il devait protéger à tout prix la vie de cette femme. Heureusement pour sa couverture, Don et David avait simplement cru qu'il cherchait à s'enfuir. S'il avait su, c'était ce qu'il aurait fait se disait parfois Colby. Puis il finissait par se rappeler qu'il avait toujours su, depuis le début. Quand il s'était lié d'amitié avec David, Don et Megan, quand il était tombé amoureux de Charlie…

Il avait toujours su qu'ils finiraient par le croire coupable de haute trahison, mais quand Don lui avait passé les menottes, les choses étaient devenues trop réelle. Il se souvenait du regard de ses collègues, de la haine qu'il avait pu y lire. Quand Don l'interrogeait et qu'il débitait ce que Kirkland lui avait fait apprendre par cœur, il avait eu envie de crier que ce n'était pas vrai mais alors tout ceci n'aurait servit à rien et le contact de Dwain Carter aurait fini par s'échapper. Alors il avait gardé l'esprit focalisé sur sa mission.

Quand d'autres agents étaient venus le chercher pour l'emmener dans au centre de détention du Northcom, Colby avait vu Charlie discuter avec Amita dans la salle de réunion. La volonté de l'agent fédéral avait vacillée à nouveau quand leur regard s'était croisé. Il avait pu voir pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité les yeux rougis de son amant. Amita était avec lui, Colby savait qu'elle allait en profiter pour renouer des liens plus intimes avec le mathématicien et il en était jaloux mais en même temps, il savait qu'elle prendrait soin de lui.

Quand il avait accepté de jouer les agents triples, il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur une équipe pareille. Ils l'avaient accepté, ils étaient devenus ami et Colby était même tomber amoureux. Non, Colby n'avait vraiment pas prévu ça. Il pensait beaucoup à Charlie, en tournant en rond dans sa cellule, trop même mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Dwain l'avait trahit, et lui avait trahit Charlie.

C'était l'heure de la promenade. Pendant les quinze prochaines minutes, il allait être seul dans la cour du centre pénitentiaire, seul avec une dizaine de garde et une centaine de détenu. Tout ce qui les séparait de lui, un grillage électrifié. il était seul, plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

**Partie 3 : Dwain.**

Dwain Carter ne s'était pas engager au nom de la patrie, ni pour faire suivre une tradition comme ses compagnons d'armes mais parce qu'il était père et qu'il avait besoin d'un job et d'un salaire. Colby trouvait la raison aussi valable qu'une autre, les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Mais l'avis de Colby avait toujours été plus important que les autres à ses yeux. Dès leur première semaine d'entrainement, il avait fait équipe avec lui dès qu'il avait pu. Ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble, les gens trouvaient qu'ils ressemblaient à deux frères.

Quand il avait été envoyé en Afghanistan, et les choses avaient changées. Le danger, la peur, tout ceci avait rapproché les deux hommes encore plus. Au point que leur relation a évolué au-delà de tous sentiments fraternels. C'était Colby qui avait initié en premier un geste 'déplacé' et Dwain ne l'avait pas repoussé. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, dans la tente qu'ils partageaient depuis des semaines. Le soir même, Dwain avait prit les choses en main. Ils n'étaient pas un couple, juste deux hommes qui couchaient ensemble par moment parce que ça leur faisait du bien.

Le jour de l'accident, ils patrouillaient avec plusieurs autres gars de leur unité. Le blindé avait prit feu à l'impact de la roquette et Colby s'était retrouvé coincé. Colby avait cru sa dernière heure venu, jusqu'à ce que Dwain le sorte de là. Le feu les avait brulé tous les deux, mais Dwain était le plus atteint. L'armée décida de la renvoyé au pays, et ce fut le fin de la guerre pour le soldat Carter.

Mais le retour à la vie civile avait un revers auquel il n'avait pas pensé, il lui fallait un nouveau travail pour nourrir sa famille et échapper à sa femme qu'il supportait de moins en moins. Et puis, le risque avait quitté sa vie. L'adrénaline était une drogue puissante et Dwain la recherchait sans vraiment le trouver. Plus rien n'avait de goût si le danger n'y était pas. Alors la première fois que les chinois le contactèrent pour lui acheter des informations, Dwain hésita avant d'accepter. Mais le goût du risque et l'argent à venir eurent raison de lui. Il trahissait son pays peut être, mais il avait retrouvé une raison d'aimer la vie.

Et puis il avait retrouvé Colby, au centre de formation de Quantico. Leur retrouvaille avait été mouvementée, ils avaient du temps à rattraper. Quand après lui avoir fait l'amour, Dwain avait demandé à Colby son manuel d'entrainement, l'apprenti agent fédéral avait tout suite compris de quelque chose n'allait. Le lendemain, il avait une conversation avec Mickael Kirkland.

**Partie 4 : Charlie.**

Colby avait accepté ce poste à Los Angeles parce que c'est là bas que Kirkland l'avait envoyé. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais il ne comptait pas rester trop longtemps. Dans son esprit, il lui faudrait quelques mois pour démasquer la taupe et choisir l'affectation de son choix.

Travaillé avec Don et son équipe lui plaisait, et il avait trouvé un ami dans la personne de David. Mais il avait surtout trouvé Charlie. Leur histoire n'avait vraiment pas été facile, dès le début. Le secret avait toujours été de mise, et jamais ils n'avaient parlé d'un comming out. Trop de problème en perspective. Amita avait été gentille avec eux, elle avait accepté de couvrir Charlie, mais au font d'elle Colby savait qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment accepté cette situation, elle faisait juste avec.

Petit à petit, les sentiments étaient arrivés. Colby avait cru être amoureux de Dwain, mais il savait maintenant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été. Etre amoureux de Charlie, c'était rechercher sa présence, l'écouter parler de ses mathématiques sans rien pendant des heures, l'embrasser, et leur faire l'amour aussi. La aussi, il avait découvert quelque chose de tellement différent de ce qu'il avait vécu avec Dwain.

Quand ils étaient tous les deux, le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus. Combien de fois n'avait il pas entendu leur téléphone, le livreur de pizza, le réveil.

Le monde de chiffre et d'équation dans lequel vivait Charlie avait laissé une place à une nouvelle variable, l'amour. Il avait été un peu effrayé par ce constat mais il s'y était habitué finalement. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller. Colby avait le contrôle de tout, Charlie le laissait l'embrasser, le déshabiller doucement ou rapidement selon les jours, lui faire l'amour de la même façon.

Après l'arrestation de Dwain, Colby lui avait parlé de ce qu'ils avaient vécu en Afghanistan et le mathématicien en avait été jaloux au début. Il avait fait promettre à son amant qu'il ne lui cacherait plus rien, jamais et Colby avait promis. Assis devant ses tableaux vides, Charlie se demandait ce que valait cette promesse maintenant.

**Partie 5 : Trust metric.**

Larry et Amita le regardait écrire sur son grand tableaux noirs dans rien dire, mais Charlie savait bien à quoi ils pensaient. Non, il n'allait pas bien, en tout cas pas aussi bien qu'il le faisait croire. Il devait retrouver Colby et le mettre en prison, alors qu'il avait juste envie de le retrouvé pour s'enfuir avec lui. Peut importe ce qu'il avait fait, peut importe qu'il devienne lui aussi un fugitif rechercher toute sa vie, il vivrait le reste de ses jours avec Colby.

Dans la rame de métro, Colby commençait à avoir un peu peur. Kirkland ne lui répondait pas, lui qui avait toujours été si ponctuel. Il savait pourtant à quel point il avait besoin de lui maintenant. Tant pis pour Kirkland, il devait se débrouiller tout seul. Mais son problème était de savoir à qui il pouvait faire confiance : Don, il n'y avait que lui. Don, et Charlie aussi, parce qu'il allait finir par le retrouver avec ses calculs. Il l'avait déjà fait après tout. Alors sans vraiment réfléchir, il l'appela. Ça faisait du bien d'entendre sa voix, tellement que pendant une seconde il oublie tout le reste, la mission. Juste une seconde où il était parfaitement en paix, avant de demander à parler à Don. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les explications, elles viendraient plus tard.

Charlie tendit son téléphone à Don, essayant de passer outre la froideur de son amant. Il suivit la moitié de la conversation, pas forcement la plus rassurante mais un espoir naissait en lui : Colby était innocent !

Plus tard, alors qu'il leur expliquait les résultats de son Trust metric, Charlie n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'ils partent lui chercher son amant. Il avait eu tellement de peine lors de son arrestation, et il lui avait fallu du temps et toute l'aide d'Amita pour s'en remettre mais aujourd'hui il était prêt à recommencer. Il savait que ça ne serait pas facile, mais il le voulait si fort.

Quand tout fut fini, en voyant Colby entre la vie et la mort dans son lit d'hôpital, ses certitudes s'était envolées. Il avait simplement peur. Il aimait l'homme qui était en face de lui mais la vie avec Amita avait été tellement simple ses derniers temps et puis, il avait apprécié de ne plus mentir à sa famille. Il avait l'impression de trahir Colby, mais ce n'était pas comme si la réciproque n'avait pas été vraie.

**Partie 6 : Reprendre goût à la vie. **

Colby avait quitté l'hôpital depuis deux jours déjà. Il avait prit un taxi pour rentré chez lui et il attendait d'être suffisamment en forme pour retourner travailler. Il n'avait encore reçu aucune visite et il n'en attendait pas. Il n'en attendait plus… Charlie lui avait fait passer un mot par l'une des infirmières.

Vivre avec sa trahison, il pouvait. Savoir que Don, David ou Mégane le détestaient et qu'il allait devoir travailler dur pour retrouver leur confiance, il pouvait vivre avec. Mais sans Charlie, il n'en était pas sur. Il avala ses médicaments avec une gorger de Vodka. Ce n'était pas sa première de la journée, et il n'avait pas l'attention d'arrêter là.

On sonna à sa porte, Colby se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'avait même pas sentit qu'il s'endormait. Entre les médicaments et l'alcool, il aurait très bien pu ne jamais se réveiller. Il en était conscient mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Dwain était mort, Charlie ne voulait plus de lui, il n'avait plus personne. Difficilement il alla jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit sans même vérifier l'identité de son visiteur. Il s'en fichait.

Charlie s'attendait à ce que Colby ne soit pas au mieux de sa forme, mais pas à ça. C'était un vrai fantôme qui lui ouvrit la porte, un fantôme qui sentait l'alcool très fort. Il ne bougea pas, attendant d'être inviter à entrer.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Le ton de Colby n'était pas accueillant, mais plutôt sec, et triste. Le ton que peut employer un homme qui noie son chagrin dans l'alcool.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer, j'aimerais qu'on parle ? »

Colby s'écarta, laissant entrer le mathématicien. Celui-ci se rendit dans le salon, la première chose qu'il pu voir ce fut la bouteille posée à coté de la boîte de médicament. Colby le rejoint difficilement, il ne marchait pas très droit.

Le mélange était déjà mauvais pour un organisme normal, Charlie n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il pouvait causer chez un homme déjà affaiblit. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais il avait peur pour la vie de Colby, encore. Et c'était un sentiment qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas.

Il se força à respirer calmement, mais quand Colby s'effondra en face de lui, il appela les urgences.

A l'hôpital, il avait l'impression d'être de retour en arrière. Il regardait Colby à travers la vitre de sa chambre. A coté de lui le médecin lui expliquait à quel point il avait eu de la chance, encore. Mais que cette fois serait la dernière s'il ne se reprenait pas.

Quand il avait rapporté les propos du médecin à Colby, se dernier se contenta de fermer les yeux.

« On peut le faire Colby, ensemble on peut surmonter tout ça. Mais s'il te plait j'ai besoin que tu me dises la vérité. Et je veux toute la vérité cette fois ! »

« J'espère que tu n'es pas pressé parce que c'est une longue histoire. »

Ensemble, ils y arriveraient. Ils en étaient tous les deux persuadé.


End file.
